monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druella/@comment-27595114-20150729023448/@comment-25075355-20150806052607
@Illias Actually there already was a law enforcement agency in China in 1369AC, and a secret police agency in 1420AC called the Eastern Depot. (Those are not called the police nor cops, but they sure are LEOs, just saying) I said there's a reason why I keep using the word "LEO" not "police". What about King's soldier you mentioned? They enforce the King's law, they do the law enforcement job. That count them as "LEOs", no? @Altom Like I said, if that's how you want to set the mamono LEOs, I can't say anything. @Enriyu Okay, I see your point. You stand for the neutral side. That's cool, it's your opinion and it's not wrong at all. I'm not forcing eveyone to support Demon Realm. I think "Demon Realm > The Order" because everyone can hold his/her opinion freely without worrying about his/her safty. I can openly support The Order, praise the God and hold my opinion in Demon Realm without being cracked down by the government. No brainwashing propaganda. No one forces me how to think. They don't take the lives of people who they deem "unfit" for the country. I might face assimilation ultimately, but hey, at least different opinions are not outlawed. So, is the ethnic cleansing war helping The Order spreading their ideal? Is it helping people suffering from war or anything? They are losing more and more supporters because of thier atrocities. (Especially the ones The Order are trying to cleanse are absolutely not unreasonable psycho murderers with low IQ) How about they let go of their bigotry first and ask DL to help with the DE problem? I believe the DL can understand no one wishes his/her country to be eliminated. It would be much harder for DL to expand her territory if The Order try to hold out an olive branch. It would turn the standpoint of Demon Realm from victim to evil invader. So yeah, I see The Order as the unreasonable ones who can't tolerate different opinions. "So you are saying as long as some people can keep their freedom its alright that everyone else loses theirs?" That's not what I meant. Like I said above, The Order fanatics can worship their God whenever they want. What freedom do they lose? "Yes you wont get killed or beaten, you will simply get fucked alot until you think otherwise." That's the behavior of individual citizen, why blame the government? If you set the LEOs to be impartial, trained and professional, then this can wouldn't be a problem. It sure violates mamono's value. But it wouldn't hurt to help a little group of people who don't want to enjoy pleasure (as they wish) while most people are embracing mamono's value. So I say it's not impossible to happen. Since you mentioned the spread of DE. I wonder what if an area is infected by DE but The Order's troops are still in full control of that area (no Demon Army's presence in that area)? Does that automatically flag the area as DR territory...while The Order's troops are still in charge there?